Kzer Gedeos
Fullständigt namn: Kzer Gedeos Uraca * Ålder: ~100 * Synbar ålder: 20 * Mognad:... ifrågasatt. * Civilstatus: Gift med Dervla * Talang: Krigare * Militärisk Rank: Låg * Politisk Rank: Bättre * Titel: Urithan - (Krigare) * Vapenhand: Tränad i dubbel, föredrar höger. Bakgrund * Växte upp som enda barn utan far och en bimbo till mor i staden Yenlu’Sheth. * Extrem bråkstake sen han kunde stå på benen (och då göra riktig skada), på det sättet komma i kontakt med likasinnade och skaffa vänner. * Blev raskt skickad vid första tonårstendenserna (och incident med mors väninna) till krigsskolan! Vilket han inte motsatte sig allt, hade sitt mål i sikte redan då! * Gjorde sig raskt ett namn där av sin oförmåga att hålla sig vaken under andra lektioner än stridsträning och strategi, viss svårighet för Vissa auktoriteter och skadegörelse. * Efter krigsskolan så var siktet inställt till en härförare och en armé, vilken han under senaste åren också tillhört och är den yngste förmågan som också fick följa med norrut! ' '''Just nu * Anlänt till Korphamn. Bosatt på Venusfällan i privata lägenheter med resten av Darondhs följe. * Kan ses då och då ute på gatorna i Korphamn med Dervla och sucka mot hus eller kvickt tränga sig in i smala gränder. Utseende * Längd: ~200 cm * Starka, kantiga drag. * Bredaxlad och muskulös. * Gröna ögon som växlar från mossgrönt till metalliskt grönt, vertikala pupiller. Vapen * Nysmitt mörkeralviskt långsvärd * Äldre taggat bredsvärd, används endast i samband med sin krigsrustning * Kortsvärd, taggad bred dolk. * Läderrustning, stålförstärkt mer eller mindre dolt, runinskriptioner * Lättare läderrustning/skydd * Svartstålad heltäckande krigsrustning som hjälm, används enbart i större slag. * Sina knytnävar och pannben. Personlighet * Lite "''det man inte har i huvudet får man ha i benen", typ av scenario. Inte den skarpaste kniven i lådan, ibland inte ens i lådan, men har mycket vilja att kompensera. * Ett uppenbart visst problem med humöret som gräver alla möjliga gropar åt honom helt på egen hand. * Tror sig vara en kvinnokarl, är mest en charmig klumpeduns. Ses mest som en vilsen valp och lever på utseendet, inte det som finns i skallen. * Menar oftast väl, i all frändskap! Kommer bara ut fel eller för hårt. Tänker sällan efter före han talar. * Oftast svårt med andra raser, hatar drower mest av allt. Resterande kan växla allt från tolererbara och till och med roliga, mot jävligt irriterande fanskap. * Har hjärtat på ärmen, en total oförmåga att ljuga för sina fränder och värst närmre stående. * Det man ser det får man! * Högljudd. Man kan nästan tro han har problem med hörseln, men den i sig självt är bara selektiv. Befattning och kunskaper *Stark som flera oxar *God hantering av flesta vapen, föredrar svärd. *Kompenserar med rå vilja och är utan fruktan *Har en knockande näve och pannben. Lite fakta Relaterade Druhir ord * Draich – Greatsword * Urithan - Krigare Citat "Heh... boobs" - Hejdå hjärnan "What do you mean this is not my tent?!" "HAH?!" "GEDEOS!! I don't give a Flying FUCK how many times your bitchass mother dropped you on your head, you do as I say and NOTHING else!!" - Khae'arh "Don't... use that word ever again, or I'll gut you... spawn." - Banoth '' '' Bekantskaper Fränder och kollegor * Dervla, Khyrar! * Darondh Khadath'non, Shobh * Robaroit, ... * Agather Khadath'non * Banoth Kelár * Sarathoz Ma’zara * Kheitair Khadath'non * Khae'arh da Kuroukhar * Lathar Suil * Deken * Ataan * Isool * Atsar * Thifnuin * Ryuuzouji Furi, tant Diverse * Saagi Roivhiska * Sanfindell Soundtrack och bilder Spotifylista Pinterest Category:Mörkeralver Category:Krigare Category:Karaktärer